Travelers Part 2
by Xavied
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so be nice. and I also enjoy consructive critism so feel free to give some pointers on how to do better. P.S. my spelling sucks.sorry. ON HIATUS
1. Mysterious Men Do Unordinary Things

**This second part has been created by a new writer!**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing not even the original story for this. I'm a new writer but whoever the real writer of this fanfic they are very talented.

Chapter 20

"Oooooooo, this is great!"Sokka yelled out of joy and excitement," with the z fighters on our side there's.

no way we can lose." "You might want to rethink that Sokka." Toph said," Um your earth bending is still.

strong as it was before right?" Katara said.

"Don't worry I've done the same thing for years, nothing will change." Toph said reassuring Katara

"Good, now Bardock you were explaining about why you two were giant apes" Katara said in a sort of annoyed tone.

"Oh right so you probably know how saiyans transform into giant apes, well that's why we did just Trunks probably told about us but the reason why we're is different." Bardock said," The reason why we are here is because Long Feng has a plot to brainwash Kakarot and Trunks so that they will be on their side."

"That's terrible!" Katara said shocked at what she heard

"Where's is my son!" King Vegeta demanded, suddenly vegeta barged in only to see the sight of his father staring right at him.

Alright heres a mushy moment, sort of

Vegeta: Father.

K. Vegeta: Son.

Vegeta: But how are you here?

: We were sent here when found out about all the troubles.

Vegeta: So did you meet Trunks?

: That's actually why we're here.

Bardock: Trunks is in trouble Vegeta

Vegeta: Oh

You could see the fear in Vegeta's face "What happened to my son!" Vegeta screamed," He was taken by Long Feng and was brainwashed." Gyatso said being calm as always."He was brainwashed by the Dai Li!" Team avatar screamed,"Yes and they want me next" Goku said."Look I Know this is important but Toph just told me something about another problem" sokka said interrupting the argument. Everybody begins to look at Toph who starts to explain." I felt a disturbance just now in the Earth like something bad is happening " "I felt that too" Piccolo said, "It had a power level of 894,800,684." That's huge!" Krillin said dumbfounded.

Meanwhile in a small Earth kingdom village (The town Zuko stayed in "Zuko Alone") the rouge soldiers stroll through town surveying the area and terrorizing the insistent civilians, the usual when suddenly a figure drops down from the sky. The soldiers are not sure what to make of it, the soldiers draw their weapons. When the figure lands it reveals itself to be a person with black/brown hair, blue skin, and a red/orange armor suit." Who are you and how did you just do that?"The leader asked shocked." Oh that, it's quite simple if you know how to do it." The man said with a British accent."I asked you who you were now answer!" The leader shouted." Very well, but before that tell was a certain Prince Zuko I mean banished Prince Zuko here at all?"The man asked."Yeah but he left a while ago; I don't know where he is now though" The leader said." Huh that's too bad well goodbye then." The man said flying off." Hey you get back here I'm not finished with you yet" The leader shouted as the man kept , the leader started to earth bend rocks and tried to hit the man with them. The dodged all the rocks and stopped flying. He turned around and said"Kame-Hame-Ha!"The man shouted as a huge blue formed in his hand. The blast hit the town and completely destroyed it! Then the man flew off while the leader emerged from the rubble and shouted" you monster!"

Meanwhile back in ba sing se,

Krillin: Did you feel that

Yamcha: It was huge

Goku: But what was it

**Who is this mysterious man who just blew up the small Earth Kingdom town and what does he want with Zuko? Find out next time on Travelers of a Different Universe!**


	2. His Name Is Phoenix

Chapter 21

Everyone was in complete shock when the sensed the level power coming from this unknown man or creature." Is power that high even possible!" Katara asked shocked that somebody could be that strong. "You guys are way stronger than that right?" Sokka said a little worried, "well, no" Krillin said sheepishly."Well maybe if we all work together we can defeat whatever this thing is" Aang said, "One of us should go see what this is about" Toph suggested."I'll go." K. Vegeta said with pride" Are you sure about this" Vegeta asked his father," Yes you stay here and I'll bring back more information on what this thing is."With that K. Vegeta took off."Alright Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph back to your training. Goku you can train with Aang." Piccolo said

Meanwhile in a small town on the outskirts of Omashu, Scattered cloths that looked like they once had people in them(If you've seen the cell saga of Dragon ball z this should give you a clue on what's going on here). The town is deserted and the only person there is the man that blew up the town with the soldiers in it. Just then K. Vegeta landed in the deserted town and saw something very unusual, the town was deserted but people's cloths are scattered around the area. He kept walking only to see a man staring right at him, the same man who blew up the town."You, did you do all of this" K. Vegeta snapped, the man smirked"Yes"he said with the smirk that was starting to turn into a grin."You monster" he said, "Funny that soldier said the same thing right after I blew up his entire village" the man said."You blew up a whole town, impressive" K. Vegeta said with a smirk, "It was simple like your intelligence." the man said with a mixture of a grin and a smirk." Alright that's it you're going to get it!","You beat me up ha, and I'd like to see you try."

Alright heres the fight scene...

King Vegeta charged at the man and shot a huge ki blast from his hand. The man deflected the blast and shot lightning into King Vegeta's chest. K. Vegeta shook of the tiny pain and began to throw punches at the man. Dodging all of them, the man proceeded to punch K. Vegeta in the stomach he descended from the air. King Vegeta fell to the ground hard but the man landed on the ground on his feet. Then knelt down, cupped his hands together and said "KAME-HAME-HA!", the blast hit K. Vegeta then just when he was about get up, the man kicked him in the hole that was created by the blast. Then he jumped into the hole and walked to the spot where K. Vegeta was and took him by the neck and flew to ground level. The man threw K. Vegeta to the ground and stuck his hand out as flames started form from his finger tips but just when he was about to attack, K. Vegeta screamed "WAIT!", then he got up from the ground and said "look before you kill me just explain to me who are you and what are you doing here and what is your purpose.

"Very well I'll tell you (heres the explanation)

The Man: I am Phoenix, the Super Fire bender.

K. Vegeta: Wait, if you're a fire bender why do have the powers and abilities of the Z fighters?

Phoenix: You're familiar with the android Cell right; He and I have a spiritual connection. Every since his birth and mine we were proven to be above and beyond most of kind. My father fire lord Ozai tried to have me killed but my mother stopped it from happening. He thought I would ascend him in power and I did. He ended up banishing me like he did to Zuko and I took all my technology with me I was very techy.


End file.
